From London to the Caribbean
by writerR
Summary: When Celeste and her father travel to the Caribbean to meet a realitave, little do either of them know what kind of adventure is in store.
1. Default Chapter

As they neared the dreaded Isla de Muerta Jack douldn't help but feel a slight victory. He had the _Pearl_ back, the bearings to the Isla, and a peaceful mind. All he needed was to gets a few barrels of treasure and then it was on to Tortuga, then from Tortuga….freedom. Or, the first merchant ship they happened to cross. He grinned at the thought.

"Cap'en! Were coming up on the Island!"

He looked up, realizing he had been deep in thought.

"Get ready to make anchor!"

As they launched the long-boats none of them knew what lay in store for them.

A few hours later all that could be seen on the waters surrounding the Isla de Muerta was fog, mist and the ruins of the many the ships that had been wrecked. After a moment of silence a dark ship slowly cuts through the still water, it is made of the darkest oak wood with blood-red sails, around it is a ghastly pallor. On the deck is a man in a rugged and torn navel uniform. Nothing else can be seen.

* * *

"Father, do we have to leave London? Why can't we stay?"

"Because we are going to visit your dear mother's sister."

Celeste looked up at her father.

He had the features of a sailor. His hair was dark, where his eyes matched. Celeste had inherited most of her looks from her father, except her figure and skills.

"Skills with a kitchen," she muttered under her breath.

"Celeste hurry up."

"Coming father."

Grabbing her small bag she quickly walked up the gangplank and onto the ship that was to take them to the Caribbean.

As she stepped onto the deck of the navel ship Celeste quickly found her father and went to his side. He was talking with the captain.

"How soon can we be expected to arrive?"

"Around a month Dr. Cedar. May I show you to your cabin?"

"No, we can manage, I'm sure you have other things to see to."

"Of course." He paused when he saw Celeste. "And who is your traveling companion?"

"Oh, excuse me. Captain Rowe this is my daughter, Celeste."

Dr. Cedar stepped aside and gently ushered his daughter forward. As she approached Captain Rowe Celeste gently pushed the bag she was carrying into her fathers hand.

"Miss Celeste it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Captain. I'm looking forward to the voyage."

As she allowed him to kiss her hand Celeste kept a straight face, for her fathers sake. When she finally got her hand back she glanced at her father and saw him nod.

"If the Captain will excuse us, we will go and find our cabins."

"Of course."

As they left the Captain began shouting out orders to leave right away.

Celeste followed her father down into the hold of the ship until he stopped in front of two doors.

"You cabin is right next to mine. If you need anything, just knock."

"I will father."

Just as she was about to open the door to her room she heard her father call to her.

"Yes?"

"You may want to practice your emotions a little more."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I saw a little bit of, un-lady-like ness in your eyes as he kissed your hand."

She gave him a small grin.

"I try."

As she went into her room Celeste locked the door. Putting the bag her father had given back to her on the bed she went over to the window. Looking out she saw London slowly fading into the distance.

"Soon there will be only the ocean and the sky."

Sighing she sat down at the desk in her room and pulled her journel out of her bag along with a pen. Setting it down she gently began to write. This was where she found solace, in writing. Ever since her mother had passed away Celeste had found it easier to write things down. Her father had been worried about her at first, then he slowly began to recognize the fact that his daughter had found it easier to write things down. At dusk Celeste looked up as she heard someone knocking at the door. Putting her pen down she got up and went to open it. As she opened it Celeste was surprised to find a sailor. She had been expecting her father.

"Excuse me Miss, but your father asked me to come and get you. You and he will be dining with the Captain tonight."

"Thank you. Will you tell them I will be up in a moment."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

As he nodded his reply she closed the door.

Dinner…with the captain?

She wished her father hadn't done this, but never the less, she would have to cope with it. Walking to the mirror and wash basin Celeste washed her face, then, before leaving, put her journal at the bottom of her traveling bag. Satisfied she left the room and headed up to the captain's cabin.

When she reached the deck, Celeste just took a moment to gaze at the sunset, then quickly, but with what her father would call "lady-like" manners, made her way to Captain Rowe's cabin. She knocked gently when she finally reached it. Her knock was answered by a voice.

"Come in."

Feeling a little timid Celeste opened the door.

"Ah, Celeste, we'ver just been talking about you."

"About me?"

As she entered Captain Rowe came forward and she had to allow him to take her arm.

"Please allow me."

"Thank you."

'I seem to be saying that a lot lately.' She thought a bit grimly.

"Actually we were just sitting down to dinner."

She glanced over at her father, he seemed to be enjoying himself; that was good. If only she could as well. That evening went well.

The dinner was well made and the company was…suitable. Personally she hated having to act like someone she wasn't.

When dinner was over, she followed her father back to their cabins.

"Father, will we be dining with the captain _every_ night?"

Dr. Cedar looked at his sixteen-year-old daughter and grinned.

"No, not _every_ night." He spoke softly. "I'm going to get some rest, and if I were you, I'd do the same. I don't want to hear you've been taking midnight walks."

Celeste put on a fake shocked look.

"_Me_ out at night for a walk, on a ship full of _men_. Never!"

As she finished speaking Celeste closed her door and prepared for sleep. Putting her now closed bag on the table beside the bed she risked one last look out the window, when she did it was to see a full moon. Crossing the room she stood by the window and gazed out. The moon looked so beautiful. Sighing Celeste closed the window and went to sleep. Unaware that anything bad could come from a sceen as beautiful as this.

How wrong could one person be?


	2. Port Royale

**Hey sorry this took so long, I (in my all infinate wisdom) _completely forgot_ about this story. So, my deepest apologies and hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Two Port Royale**

Celeste groaned as the morning light shone into her room.

Rolling over onto her right side she faced the doorway. If this was how…

"Celeste? Are you awake?"

She started.

"Celeste?"

She saw the door handle about to turn open.

"Yes father. Yes."

The doorknob stopped moving. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, get dressed and get out here. We're about to dock."

She blinked. In less than a second she was out of her bed and staring out the window at Port Royale. It was a true tropical paradise.

"Wow," she breathed in the sweet tropical air.

Hurrying she put on her last clean dress, washing her face and hair thoroughly. As she finished putting her other clothing in the bag she had with her Celeste quickly put her hair into a well-organized bun. Walking toward the door she slowly opened it and found her father out in the hall, waiting for her. When he saw her Dr Cedar smiled.

'She looks just like her mother.'

"Ah, Celeste. Are you ready?"

"Yes father."

He took her bag with his right hand, then took his daughters right arm with his left. As he escorted her onto the deck Captain Rowe signaled them to join him.

"Good morning Dr Cedar, Celeste."

"Good morning Captain."

Dr Cedar looked at his daughter, surprised that she was finally more relaxed around the captain.

"I trust this voyage was pleasurable Dr. And I hope you and your daughter find Port Royale enjoyable."

"Thank you Captain, I'm sure we will."

As the gangplank was lowered Dr Cedar and Celeste walked down it and onto the docks. He glanced over at his daughter and saw distaste in her eyes.

"Celeste, we're not going to prison, and you haven't been condemned to death. This is not as bad as you're making it our to be."

"What if we can't…"

"Sean? Sean is that you?"

Celeste looked over and saw a woman standing on shore with man beside her. She wore am light beige velvet dress and was carrying a matching parasol.

"Rene? Is that you?" Dr Cedar walked off onto the shore and hugged the woman. "God heavens Rene, it's been too long! You look great!"

"Sean, I'm glad you made it in one piece. I trust the trip here was…._un_eventful."

"Don't worry we're alright." At this he beckoned Celeste forward. "Rene, this is my daughter Celeste."

Rene looked upon the girl with a slight curiosity. "Celeste, that is a beautiful name." She leaned in closer, so close that Celeste could smell the perfume on her Aunt. "It suits you."

"Thank you."

Rene straightened then seemed to remember the man behind her.

"Sean this is my husband, Gregory. Gregory this is Sean, my late sister's husband."

"A pleasure to finally meet you."

Sean nodded as he shook hands with the man.

"Come, we have rooms ready for both of you, and breakfast should be ready as soon as you're both settled."

Celeste followed her father into a nearby carriage. As she sat down Celeste looked out the window at the dock. She saw a boy, probably her age, help loading a ship. He looked up and held her gaze. Blushing quickly she turned to face her father.

"Celeste, are you ill"

"No," she thought quickly. "It's just the heat is getting to me."

Rene gently patted her hand. "Not to worry, as soon as we get back, I'll have Mary make you some tea."

Celeste had to force a smile.

She did _not_ trust this….woman, her aunt. She looked like she had something to hide. Glancing over at Gregory she noticed that he had been staring at her, but quickly diverted his gaze when Celeste turned his way. Something was definitely wrong, and not matter _what_ her father said she was going to find out what it was.

Brian had been a dockhand for as long as he could remember.

His father had been one as well. He had been taught to be prepared for long hours and hard work, but Brian didn't mind it. He could lift anything they handed him. Brian knew that Captains only looked for the strong boys who could handle hard work, and he was proving to be one. He would be ready for _anything_ that came his way.

This day was just like any other; he had woken up, had a quick breakfast, and gone to the docks. He saw the ship _Stalwart_ arrive and had been one of the first to join in unloading the cargo. He was almost finished when he saw her. He paused, something he had been taught _never_ to do, but how could he not?

She had slightly tanned skin, and was tall and slender. Her hair was a brownish red. The dress she wore which, he noted, was a pale blue, looked exceedingly fine on her. She looked truly beautiful. When she turned away he was slightly put off.

"Oy! Brian, get yer head out of the sea!"

"What?"

He looked up just in time to catch a bag of flour that had been tossed in his direction. Putting down with the others he walked over to the black smith shop. Cautiously looking around he knocked on the back door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Brian."

As the door opened Brian saw the friendly face of the blacksmith appear in the doorway.

"Brian, shouldn't you be down at the docks?"

Brian saw the puzzled look in his friend's eyes.

"Will, I found someone, well not really _found_, but rather I _saw_ this girl and…"

Will held up a hand.

"Say no more, come in. We can talk while I work."

"Thanks."

Brian entered the dusty room and closed the door behind him. He loved coming here. If he weren't so fond of the sea, he would be a blacksmith. He watched as Will picked up a sword and continued shaping and molding the blade.

"Now Brian, tell who is she and where she's from."

Brian sighed.

Will noticed this and laughed lightly to himself. He had acted similar when he had been in love with Elizabeth.

"Better yet," Will continued. "Describe her to me."

"She's…beautiful."

"A little more detail please." He chuckled under his breath.

"Sorry," Brian paused. He could describe her from perfect memory, even though he had met her once. "She's about five foot four, with brownish red hair. Her skin is slightly tanned, and her eyes…well I can't really describe her eyes because I was too far away to make out much detail."

Will laughed.

"Ah, one of those beauties from afar."

He remembered when he had loved Elizabeth from afar. It had been painful at times, but now, now that she knew. Life, for him, was perfect.

"Well, I shouldn't have to worry about her too much, I probably won't ever see her again."

Will looked up and caught Brian's eye. He stopped what he was doing and looked steadily at the boy.

"Brian, don't give up hope. You may yet see her again, and it will be when you least except it."

Brian looked at will, disbelieving what he was hearing. He sighed, then walked over to the door.

"Thanks Will, you're right, its not good luck to give up hope."

Waving good-bye he left the blacksmiths shop.

'He's right,' Brian thought. 'All I need to do is have a little hope and a lot of faith."

Smiling he ran back to the docks and continued working. Thinking of the girl.

A hundred miles off the coast of Port Royale a dark ship cut smoothly through the water. About it was the stench of death and war.

Its sails were red and its demeanor looked black.

The Captain looked straightforward, not flinching as his first mate approached him from behind.

"It's there." The Captains voice was like ice. "Port Royale." He paused. "How long before we reach the harbor, Mister Steets?"

The first mate slowly spoke two words.

"Two days."

The smile that the Captain smiled was one so sinister Mr. Steets took a step back.

**Ok, so you're done reading this...right? ****:looks around: Ok, so...please review and tell _some_one about this.**

**It's not all bad...is it? I will accept critism...:whispers:_please don't make me beg..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so long in coming, I'mhaveing trouble writing it.**

**As always none of the original PotC characters belong to me, and as for the ones in the story, well, they belong to themselves.**

**Please review when you are done.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Aunt Rene's house/Dreaming**

When they arrived at what Celeste called 'Aunt Rene's House' she knew that things would be different.

It was big, and had all the appearances of a plantation house. It was white and had a circular drive. As the carriage stopped Celeste stared at the house that was going to be her home for a while. She hoped it wasn't long.

She got out behind her Aunt. As she looked around she noticed that while the lower windows were open and letting in the coolmorning air, all the upper windows were shut.

_'This looks like one of those haunted houses. Maybe one night the ghosts will come out and…'_

Her thoughts were cut off as her father came up behind her.

"Well Celeste? What do you think of our new home?"

"Is this going to be out _permanent_ new home?"

Dr Cedar looked at his daughter with an amused smile, holding back his laughter.

"Until we can get a firm footing here," he saw the slightly doubtful look on Celeste's face and shrugged.

He turned and walked up the front steps into the house, followed reluctantly by Celeste. Once inside the main hallway she knew that she would hate the house, almost as much as she was beginning to hate the woman who lived in it. The walls were white with a few fancy pictures here and there, evenly spaced of course, along with a few tables coved with fancy table-clothes and silver bowls.

_'This looks like something from a bad dream. The only question…'_

"Celeste your room is upstairs, please follow Annite, she will show you which one. I want to speak with your father."

_'…When am I going to wake up?'_

She nodded slightly then proceed to follow the maid up the winding stairs until she stood upon the first landing. From there she followed Annite all the way down the hall until she was standing in from of a white oak door.

"Here you are miss."

Annite opened the door then left Celeste standing in the hall.

Peering inside Celeste looked at the room, then slowly went inside, still unsure of what to make of it. There was a bed on the far wall, a wood dresser on her right hand side, a table against the left side, and that was only the first room. Setting her bag down onto the bed she casually walked over towards the door that led into the other room. The other room held a couch and various chairs: a sitting room. On the far wall was a door that lead out onto a balcony. Crossing the room she went and opened the door, breathing in the fresh tropical air, she stepped outside.

Port Royal looked beautiful in the morning air. There was a gentle mist hanging around harbor, causing the ships to look like they were hanging in midair.

As she stared at the docks and various ships Celeste was reminded about the boy she had seen earlier that morning, when she had been stepping into the carriage. He looked slightly taller than she was, and had dark brown, almost black hair. He wore the usual sailors clothing: a white shirt with brown pants.

She sighed, knowing that she would probably never see him again, then smiled glad that she had remembered him.

Turning away from the scene below her, Celeste went and unpacked, carefully setting her few belongings away. As she neared the bottom, and her most prized possessions, when there was a knock on the door. In a frantic motion she picked up the bag and tossed it onto the top of the bed's canopy.

"Celeste?"

Celeste cringed slightly at the sound of her aunt's voice.

"Come in Aunt Rene."

The door opened and she watched as her aunt walked in, carrying a tray, which Celeste suspected held tea. She watched as her aunt set the tray down onto the desk. Celeste was careful not to glance at the bed canopy, making sure to keep her gaze on her aunt, still not trusting the woman.

"I brought you some tea, then maybe you would like to get some rest. It is a long journey from London to the Caribbean, having made that trip myself not so long ago."

"Yes, it was a tiring trip," Celeste replied agreeing with the statement.

She took the cup her aunt handed her and gently took a small sip, remembering the etiquette lessons she had received in London.

"I hope your stay with me will be a pleasant one. I've looked forward to finally being able to meet you."

"Thank you for allowing my father and I to stay here, I'm sure it won't be long before father finds a place where we can move into."

"Yes."

Celeste looked at the older woman and saw distaste on her face, and her feelings towards the woman took another turn down. There was something evil about this woman, something she couldn't quite put a finger on. Celeste glanced out the window behind the desk and saw the sun being covered by rain clouds. She looked once more around the room, then finally back at her aunt.

"If you don't mind," she began getting Rene out of her thoughts. "I think I'm going to get some rest before lunch."

"Then I will leave you to it."

She watched as her aunt left the room, leaving the tray behind, and Celeste to her thoughts.

_'Why was she so upset when I mentioned a house for just father and I? What is she up to?'_

_

* * *

_

_At noon Brian slowly walked through the streets, trying to find a suitable place for lunch._

_He kept walking until he found himself behind a large white house. Sitting with his back to a tree he sat down and was about to begin eating when he saw her._

_The girl from that morning was standing at one of the back windows._

_Hardly daring to believe his luck Brian slowly walked down the road until he had a clear view of her. She was leaning on the windowsill, apparently lost in some thought. He thought about calling to her, but quickly dismissed the idea, not sure how she would respond._

_'Will was right. I never expected to find her again…'_

"_At least not today," he muttered._

_As he continued watching her, she turned and saw him, her eyes widened slightly._

'_Now you've done it,' he thought. 'How are you going to explain this to her?'_

"_Weren't you the boy from the docks?"_

_He glanced up and saw her leaning over the window, curiosity in her eyes which, he noted, were a deep brown._

"_Yes miss."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Brian. Brian O'Malley."_

_He smiled at her and she smiled back….._

"Brian?"

"Hmmm?"

"Brian, wake up child. Ye're going ta be late ta the docks."

Blinking Brian slowly opened his eyes and groaned, then stopped, remembering the dream he had been having, it had been a good one.

"Brian!"

"I'm up ma, I'm up!"

Getting out of bed he slowly put his shirt on and headed out of his room and down the stairs. As he entered the main room Brian saw a few strange figures, wearing cloaks,walking by the house. Eating a quick breakfast he left the house and, instead of heading towards the docks, he headed for where the white house was supposed to be from his dream.

_'Maybe I'll be able to find her today.'_

With that thought rested firmly in his mind Brian headed up the hill and towards where he believed the girl's house would be.

* * *

A mile off the coast of Port Royale a dark ship with red sails is slowly making its way towards the harbor. 

"Cap'en we'll be within range at dusk."

"Good. Then the stone will finally be mine."

* * *

**Now that you are done reading, PLEASE REVIEW, I need the criticism!**


End file.
